The invention relates to internal combustion engines. In internal combustion engines of traditional construction the movement of the piston in the cylinder is linked to the rotation of the crankshaft so that the piston moves between upper and lower dead center while the crankshaft rotates 180 degrees. Power stroke and compression stroke are substantially of equal length.